


Shock of something new

by nobodyzhuman



Series: Whumptober2018 [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Day 12, Electrocution, M/M, Pre-Slash, Torture, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:50:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyzhuman/pseuds/nobodyzhuman





	Shock of something new

 

He felt the surge of electricity go through him and he growled out. The hunter in front him smirked and hit the button again. Issac knew the man was trying to get him to change to show his wolf side, but no way in hell was he going to let this asshole get what he wanted. He had excellent control and he wasn't going to lose it now.

He hung from a set of chains that appeared to be connected to a large generator of some kind. He was sure it was built for this purpose alone and felt the urge to smash the thing to tiny pieces.

He looked away from the machine and at the hunter standing across the room, he held a control in his hand and every time he hit a button, Issac got the shit electrocuted out of him.

The man hit the bottom again and his smirk wavered as all he got out of Issac was a flash of his yellow eyes.

At the forth press of the bottom Issac smirked back at the man when he managed to hold his wolf back again.

He could see anger building in the man's eyes and the prick turned up the voltage. Issac growled again slamming his eyes closed as he fought his wolf. It wanted out. It wanted to rip this bastard apart.

 

"You're a stubborn one aren't you." The man said dropping the button and moving to stand close to Issac. He opened his eyes and knew they were yellow and this time he couldn't pull it back. The man looked pleased.

"You won't be able to hold back for to long." The man ran a figure down his  bare chest causing Issac to growl low in his throat as he tried to squirm way from the finger. "Then you will shift."

The man took his figure away and walked back to where he placed the remote. "Then I'll kill you."

When he pressed it this time, Issac couldn't control the roar that came out. it was loud and he heard the man's heart skip and then start beating fast. Though he smelled no fear from the hunter.

"You really should just make this..." The man carried on but Issac wasn't listening. Instead he listened to the roar he heard in return of his own.

 

Scott.

And he was close.

He smiled, his pack was coming.

 

"The hell are you grinning about?" The man demanded as he hit the fucking button again. Issac didn't hold back the his scream this time. He didn't think he could if he wanted. The asshole upped the voltage again.

He shifted.

The man laughed.

He was laughing so hard that he didn't hear the door open behind him. Nor did he see Scott moving into the room behind him. Issac watched as his Alpha snuck up behind the hunter, Scott picked up one of the tasers hunters always carried and jammed it into the man's back.

The man screamed and crumbled to the ground.

 

"What took you so long?" Issac teased as Scott unchained him.

 

It seemed Scott wasn't in the joking mood. The alpha's eyes flashed red at him and then Scott was pressing against him. Arms wrapped around his waist pulling him close. His nose pressed against Issac's neck as he took in his scent. Issac's wolf surfaced as he tilted his head to the side, letting Scott inhale his scent, telling him that he was okay.

He felt Scott relax and when they pulled apart but their wolves were gone and it was just them.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." Scott said leaning in to press an unexpected kiss against his lips. Stunned Issac didn't know how to react, but then his Alpha took his hand and dragged him out there. 

 


End file.
